Strange Love Addiction
by Bramblerose4
Summary: Noah has some news for Rex and Rex doesn't believe him. A birthday gift for moviefan956. Noex. Surprise, surprise.


**Strange Love Addiction**

Noah felt his mouth go dry as Rex stared suspiciously at him. It was highly unsettling. This was not how this was supposed to go. He had called Rex out to the café by his house so he could finally tell the EVO something important; Noah liked him, really _iked _him. Noah wanted to tell Rex before he left for college the following week and had finally worked up the courage to tell him. He knew he was taking a big risk by telling his best friend that he no longer held just platonic love for him anymore, but it was a risk that he was willing to take. He figured that if Rex rejected him Noah would just end their friendship too and try to put this life behind him as he went off to college in Boston.

But if Rex returned his feelings...Noah refused to dwell on that outcome since it seemed like the least likely thing to happen.

On the six block walk to _The Vanilla Bean_ Noah's resolved had flip flopped between telling Rex the truth or making something up as to why he wanted to say to him. When he reached the corner cafe he saw Rex already sitting at a small table on the café's side patio. There were two drinks on the metal and glass table; a bottle of water for Rex, and by the looks of it, the other one was a mint chocolate chip Frappuccino. Noah was touched that Rex had remembered his coffee order.

Noah called out to Rex. The EVO looked up, grinned and waved Noah over. The blond jogged across the street to meet up with his best friend, his heart pounding against his ribs the entire time.

Rex kicked Noah's chair out for him from under the table and the blond teen sat down.

He looked nervous and fidgeted with the small plastic cap to his bottle of water. "Hey, man. What's up? You sounded pretty urgent. Is everything alright?" He asked wordlessly pushing Noah's coffee towards him.

"Hm, thanks," Noah said taking the Frappuccino. He took a moment to indulge in the wonderful combination of cool mint chocolate. "No, nothing's wrong. It's just, I have some big news and I was taught that that kind of news was best told in person." Noah paused to take another sip.

"Big news huh? That _does_ sound serious," Rex teased and grinned, though Noah noticed that the smile Rex gave him seemed strained.

_Could it be that he already knows and doesn't want me to say anything so he doesn't have to stop being friends with me? _The thought made Noah pause. He took a long draft from his drink; using the excuse of being thirsty to cover up his sudden paranoia.

Rex waited with obvious interest. "Come on, Noe, the suspense is killing me."

Noah looked at Rex, took one last sip and then cleared his throat. "Well, I was. Um. I was just wondering…if maybe you, because I…but then…"

"Just say it."

"I like you and wanted to know if you wanted to go out with me." Noah said too quickly and then went back to drinking his coffee.

"Um, what? You wanna ran that by me again?" Rex offered, his eyebrows kitting together in amused confusion.

Noah shook his head and continued drinking.

"Noah…" Rex said trying his best to sound encouraging by threating him. "If you don't tell me what it is then I am just going to take my water and go."

Noah coughed and set down his drink. "Yeah, okay fine." The blond closed his eyes and took a deep breath. His eyes remained closed as he spoke. "I wanted to tell you before I left for Boston that I like you, like ilike/i like you and I wanted to know if you would consider going out with me." He finished and winced as if he had expected a blow.

Rex was quiet for a moment; a long moment. Noah opened his eyes to saw that the raven haired EVO was staring at him. "Rex-"

"Did White Knight put you up to this?" the EVO asked, crossing his arms under his ribs.

Noah blinked and then colored in anger. "What? Are you kidding me? No! How could you think that?"

"Oh, I don't know, maybe because you only became my friend so you could spy on me for money," Rex pointed out.

"Rex, we've been over this-"

"Tell me I am wrong," Rex insisted, cutting him off.

"No," Noah sat back in his chair and waved a hand impatiently. "I _was_ hired to be your friend, but then I got to know you and we really did become friends."

Noah knew he had said something wrong when Rex's expression darkened. "Oh, lucky for me that you ended up being a shit spy and really did come to like me for me and not because you were told to," he replied sarcastically.

Noah felt his anger building as Rex mocked him. "Look, if you don't feel the same way, and why would you, just say so. You don't have to be so mean about it."

Rex looked surprised. "I didn't say I don't feel the same."

"Then why are you being such a dick?"

"Because I'm afraid that this is a trick, okay?" Rex admitted slamming the bottle cap down on the table in frustration. It bounced and landed on its side and then rolled off the table. Neither of the teens noticed.

"You," Noah started but had to stop in order to cover his mouth with his hand. He didn't want Rex to hear his laughter.

But it was too late.

"You think that this is funny?" Rex demanded.

Hand still over his mouth Noah shook his head but then started laughing harder. "I'm sorry," Noah said between his fingers. "But do you honestly think that I am so shallow, so callous that I would ask you out as a joke? Please tell me; where the punch line? Rex, you have no idea. I have been stressing for months about telling you this."

Noah removed his hand and placed it on the table near Rex's. He watched in silent rejection as Rex pulled his hand away. He knew that this would be the most likely outcome but that didn't mean it still wouldn't hurt. So he was slightly confused when Rex laid his hand on top of Noah's.

"So this isn't some huge prank?"

Noah shook his head. "I swear," he promised looking intensely at Rex. "So, you feel the same way about me?"

Rex nodded twice. "For a long time."

Noah beamed.

Rex studied him before he flexed his fingers over Noah's. "Does this mean we can kiss whenever we want?"

"What kind of gentleman do you take me for?" Noah gasped in mocked modesty.

Rex grinned. "Hopefully, an improper one," he replied and got to his feet.

"Good," Noah agreed looking up into Rex's smiling eyes. "Because a proper gentleman wouldn't dare get away with this," Noah said and grabbed the middle of Rex's shirt. The teenage crime fighter leaned forward and placed his hands on the chairs armrests as Noah tilted his head back slightly.

Their lips met in quick kisses that grew into longer ones. Eventually they parted. Noah felt dizzy as Rex leaned back to look at him.

"Thank you," Rex said, pressing their foreheads together.

"For what?"

"For telling me your big news."

Noah smiled up at Rex. "You're welcome."


End file.
